


Cabinets, Cats, and the Art of Keeping Quiet

by Belladonna1185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Community: snarry100, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Snape spotted that cabinet. Otherwise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabinets, Cats, and the Art of Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100 's prompt challege: 447 Dangerous, as well as snarry100 's prompt challenge: 336 Face to Face.

_‘Oh God,’_ Harry thought.

 

They were going to be found- in a cabinet, pants around ankles, still  _attached_ for heaven’s sakes- and then all hell would break loose.

 

Ron was going to kill him, he’d be lucky if he didn’t get expelled, and Snape…

 

_‘Shit.’_

 

It was his fault. He’d been too loud,  _again_.

 

No matter how he bit his lips bloody, he couldn’t refrain from crying out. It was impossible when his lover was attempting to fuse them into one being.

 

“I know you’re there! Show yourself!” grumbled Filch as Mrs. Norris’ demon red eyes scanned the room.

 

Tense minutes passed as they waited with baited breath.

 

The patter of paws in perfect syncopation with heavy boots exiting the room made him sigh with relief. They had evaded discovery.

 

Harry giggled deliriously.

 

“That was entirely too close, Potter,” Snape chastised.

 

The old bastard probably would have dropped dead at the sight of Harry’s legs wrapped around one, Severus T. Snape, getting the buggering of a lifetime. That or been jealous.

 

Harry looked into his lover’s jet black eyes and slyly smiled.

 

“Yes, I know,” he purred millimeters from the man’s thin, warm lips.

 

“That’s what makes it so good.”


End file.
